1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generaly to a vehicle jack device, and more particularly to a leveling device for parked vehicles including campers, trailers and the like that must be situated in a level horizontal plane when employed as living quarters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art that various problems and difficulties exist in attempting to provide suitable means for leveling vehicles of the recreational type that are so widely in use at the present time.
Many types of leveling devices are employed for the purpose of leveling vehicles that are parked on uneven surfaces in order to establish a horizontal plane. However, these devices have features that very often restrict their use, and are complicated to operate and maintain. Some devices have been improvised that are very dangerous to use, resulting in injuries to individuals as well as damage to the vehicles.
Known leveling devices are disclosed in the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,862 discloses a leveling device for camper trailers and like vehicles which comprises an assembly of vertically stacked slabs, wherein one or more are adapted to be positioned beneath the lower wheel of a camper trailer or other vehicle to be leveled. The slabs are separably connected to provide a portable unitary kit; and at one end of the kit each slab is tapered from its upper to its bottom surface, and the tapered surfaces of all of the stacked slabs form an inclined ramp.
A leveling unit for parked vehicles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,421 which includes a horizontal stand having a manual vertically adjustable wheel-support ramp, with a wheel-engaging surface and ground-engaging means under the stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,474 discloses a device for lifting vehicles which is formed having a rectangular bottom frame that includes a lifting platform which is hinged by a parallelogram-guiding linkage to move vertically above the bottom frame. An air bellows is fitted between the lifting platform and the bottom platform. The device travels on wheels which pass into the bottom platform as the bottom platform is urged to the ground under the weight of the vehicle.
Other types of related devices can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,174,722 for a LOAD LIFTING DEVICE, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,200,994 for a VEHICLE JACK.